


Carnivore Boys and Girls

by zetsuboufetish



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zetsuboufetish/pseuds/zetsuboufetish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's heard carnivore boys and carnivore girls have amazing chemistry... and he just can't refuse her experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnivore Boys and Girls

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little thing idk i just felt the need to write this

“Ever heard of a carnivore girl?”

His eyes dart up from his schoolwork to the girl standing before him, her skirt hiked high and her shirt cut low. Her body draws his eyes automatically, grey-blue irises skimming over cream colored skin. His tongue slips out to run over his lips and his lungs force him to take a deep breath, inhaling vanilla and something vaguely floral. The notes of a perfume designed to make him want to press his nose to her neck, which leads to him wanting to bite down on her collarbone, leave his mark on this impenetrable statue of a model.

“...Once upon a time. Why?”

He's never prepared for that jackal smile to split her perfectly glossed lips, and he's certainly never prepared for when her hands manage to get close enough to touch his cheek without his knowledge. Her hands were cool, right down to the cherry red (blood red) nails scraping so lightly over the slight shadow on his jaw. Her breath was hot on his ear as she leaned in, and he's hit full on with that perfume that makes his Adam's apple work over time and his hands ball into tight fists to he won't go touching like he wants. Her free hand presses firmly onto his chest, fingers playing with the padlock glinting at his throat.

“I've heard carnivore boys and girls have amazing chemistry...” He feels like he could just die when her tongue darts out, flicking lightly at the shell of his ear. She's doing this on purpose, needling at him to see how uncomfortable she could get him, how riled up... He knows that. Still, it's hard to resist such a pretty girl making such forward advances, especially when she's so clearly offering. “How about we test that out?”

His eyebrows raise sharply as he pulls back to look at her, takes a moment to wonder when the fuck she maneuvered herself onto his lap. It takes another moment before he processes her words and understands what she means by them. “Calling me a carnivore boy, huh?”

“You see any other boys here?” Her bubblegum lips trace searing lines down his jaw and neck, so hot he's pretty sure she's left burns on him. He swallows thickly, shaking his head, and finally, he unballs his fists, resting his ring-studded hands on her hips and digging his fingertips into her cloth-covered skin.

“I didn't think so.” Her breath is warm and damp on his skin and he knows she's got him trapped with her body as easily as a cat would trap a mouse.

As her lips press hard onto his, as her teeth sneak out to nip and her tongue slips into his mouth, he can't find any reason to mind.


End file.
